


Alleviation

by xmoomzix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, soft john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoomzix/pseuds/xmoomzix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft moment between John and Sherlock leads to a confession, defining their feelings and letting go of doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviation

It starts with Sherlock being led wordlessly towards John’s chair, the doctor’s calloused fingers circling his wrist and holding him firmly as he sits down, guiding the detective onto his lap. John’s eyes seem to glow as they search Sherlocks, the flames of the fire bathing them both in burnished light. Sherlock quakes when his wrist is released, those same fingers moving to delve into the thick mass of curls framing his face.

Sherlock is as beautiful as ever to John, now especially so. His hair is as soft as it looks and falls between his fingers like molten silk. Tentatively they had begun to explore their feelings for one another, starting a few short weeks ago and intimate moments like these have often been wordless, affection unspoken.

A soft noise thrums with Sherlocks throat, almost like a purr and his eyes fall closed. Having his hair touched like this is far more enjoyable than he would have ever imagined and with his body falling lax, he allows himself to lean into John, his arms coiling loosely around the curve of his neck.

Johns free hand rests on the small of Sherlocks back, fingers edged underneath the thin material of his dress shirt and gently tracing the contour of his spine. As the detective relaxes into him, their foreheads meet.

“Heh, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing this side of you.” John murmurs, allowing their noses to brush.

“Is that a good thing?”

“God yes. And it will never get old.” John detangles his fingers to brush a gentle caress over the others cheek. Sherlocks head tilts into the touch, eyes slowly reopening and regarding John with a fond look.

“Only you get to see this.” He breathes. “Despite your funny little habits and bouts of idiocy."

John laughs, “You love this idiot though, don’t you?” A soft chortle is quick smothered by the doctor tucking himself under Sherlocks chin, hiding from the nerve and gall it took for such an inquisition. Sherlocks frame goes rigid, the innocent question catching him completely off guard. The words tumblr around in his head for a short pause and when he finally processes them, fear grips him.

The long-term connection of love and loss. The two things he associates together closely. If he is true to himself.. will he lose..?

How much longer will he deny himself?

Sudden clarity has him trembling. He needs to stop running.

“I do."

Johns playful countenance falters under the sudden admittance. Struck with a heavy feeling in his chest - an ache begins to linger. He moves back just a few inches, only to cup Sherlocks face with quivering hands. The look on the detectives face is killing him on the inside.. he looks so scared and hurt, something John can definitely recognise and emphasise with. His thumb ghosts Sherlocks lower lip, eyes shining with emotion.

“I do too, you know. Don’t think you’re special in this you arrogant bastard - heh."

Their eyes connect and suddenly all the feelings, previously undefined and restrained are conveyed with unspoken sincerity. The urge to wrap Sherlock in his arms and simply hold him until the day fades is almost too much.

Intense and terrifying at the same time, Sherlock is yet to cease his trembling despite the affection caress of his cheeks. “John..” He whispers, elation taking over every other feeling as soon as the confession reaches his ears. The swell of emotion forms a lump in his throat and he swallows thickly, scared to speak as he just knows his voice will crack.

Shuffling closer, he flattens his palm over the doctors chest, feeling the thrum of a heartbeat. Fingers then curl into the fabric, clutching tightly as if he is scared John will disappear if he lets go. Leaning forward, eyes close. Lips crush together and the rest of the world fades away.

John’s name had never sounded so sweet. It held such alleviation. Sherlock is something akin to an angel in his lap, the light bouncing of his hair like a halo, his skin warm and glowing. With the new connection of lips, John finds himself immersed in a twine of body heat and love - no more barriers separating them. Lips push back with fervent eagerness, arms embracing Sherlock with unbridled security, losing himself in the moment.

For Sherlock, the passion behind the lips that kiss him back is so potent, it takes everything and drowns him with it. He quivers, feeling truly exposed and vulnerable yet at the same time, his hands are feverishly clutching at the fabric of Johns clothes, craving more intimacy. Behind closed eyelids and embraced by the scent of John, Sherlock can feel all his fears melt away.

When they part, John watches Sherlock with adoration, gaze taking in the plush lips that are moist and parted. He leans forward, palm pressing to his cheek. Swallowing the carnal yearning inside his chest, he crushes their noses together.

“I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: soft sex


End file.
